A Guide To House Arrest: Rough, Wild & Dangerous
by loveitwhenyouspeakcon
Summary: Set in 4x01 – 'And It Cannot Be Changed' - Based on this prompt: M rated fic of the Bay/Emmett make out scene, except in which Emmett doesn't get hurt by Bay's anklet monitor


**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! If you have any prompts, leave them in a review. Again, I'm horrible at writing smut but this was requested so I gave it a go. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You're too far away and I demand we do something about that," Emmett signs.<p>

Bay smirks from where she's lying down on her bed across from him.

They were alone in her room 'watching a movie', which was code for pretty much everything that didn't involve watching a movie. How John and Kathryn were that unmindful of what they would actually be doing, they'd never know. Or maybe they secretly did know and just wanted to give the couple some space before Emmett had to leave for LA in a few days. That would also explain why Toby or Daphne hadn't knocked on the door either.

"I'm watching the movie," Bay signs casually.

Pretending to seem disinterested in Emmett's obvious proposition, Bay draws her eyes back to the TV screen with the rolling subtitles and tries really hard not to laugh.

Well Emmett's not having any of it.

He grips both hands around Bay's waist abruptly and literally drags her until their bodies are lying flush together. Leaning down beside her, he speaks, literally fucking speaks the words, "not likely" into her ear. Bay whips her head around, her face looking like a deer caught in headlights, because it's rare for her to ever hear Emmett physically speak with his voice.

_What the hell?,_ she thinks.

Emmett takes advantage of Bay's still shocked expression and grins flirtatiously before crashing his lips against hers. They gravitate together and start kissing and feeling each other, a mutual craving for intimacy consuming them. They tumble and rotate boundlessly, each of them experiencing each other's bodies from both above and beneath.

As they get carried away, Bay has to remind herself of that stupid fucking anklet monitor. Not that it takes much to be reminded of it because it's literally this inescapable, annoying device that's attached to her twenty-four seven, but it seemed to be a common occurrence lately that she'd accidently end up hurting Emmett with it when they were in close proximity of each other. They quickly found a way around it though when it came to sex - Emmett would always top so that there was no chance of that hazardous thing injuring him.

Breaking apart for air, Bay runs her hands down Emmett's clothed chest and then signs.

"Clothes off. Now."

Emmett nods and proceeds to rip his clothes off and Bay follows by example.

It escalates quickly.

In the blink of an eye, they fall back into the same routine, except this time it's skin on skin and so much better because the feeling is magnified, like when you watch a movie but then you watch a 3D movie and everything is just that much more incredible.

Emmett straddles Bay's thighs and uses his fingers to work her open. By now they're both desperate and Emmett's cock is painfully throbbing, but ever the gentleman, he takes the time to make sure that he does his job right to prepare her.

"Feels so good," Bay signs with kiss-bruised lips and crazed eyes.

"It's about to get better. Where's your new hiding spot?"

Bay uses her hands to motion that it's under the bed, and upon instruction, Emmett leans down and reaches his hand underneath the bed until it wraps around the familiar black box. The black box contained their supplies for such occasions as this. They'd been having sex for quite some time now, but Bay has this paranoia about Kathryn ever finding her box of lube and condoms. One day Kathryn had accidently stumbled across Toby's stash in his room when she happened to be hanging some clothes in his wardrobe. Since then, Bay would always move the box to another location in her room and pray that her mum would never find it. Emmett couldn't care less. Whenever they had sex in his room, his supplies were always tucked away in his draws. In Bay's room however, more times than not, it led to Emmett rolling his eyes because, hello, ("Emmett, I'm not taking any chances!") and then he'd have to confirm with Bay whether or not the hiding spot had changed since the last time.

Grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom, Emmett makes a quick show of sliding the lid back over the box and stashing it back beneath Bay's bed before climbing back on top of her. He swiftly tears the condom wrapper open with his teeth and then rolls the condom down over himself. Clearly impatient, Bay reaches for the bottle of lube at the same time and flips open the cap. She pours a generous amount of lube into the palm of her hand and then warms it between her fingers before rubbing it down the length of Emmett's condom-covered erection. Failing to hold back a groan, Emmett repositions himself so that he's situated at just the perfect angle and then brushes his lips across Bay's with urgency.

"Hold onto my hips," he signs.

Bay does so immediately and then gasps with delight as Emmett lines himself up and pushes inside of her. They find a rhythm quickly, quicker than they probably ever had before and rock against each other eagerly. The sweat starts to form as they slam into each other harder and harder, both of them on the verge of ecstasy. Their eyes are swimming with madness as the bliss devours them, and Bay knows that Emmett will have scratch marks all over hips afterwards with the way her nails are clawing into them so frantically. If it's bothering him, he's definitely not showing any sign of it. Still, Bay wants, no, _needs_ more.

"Faster, " Bay signs before returning to grip her hands on his hips.

Emmett hustles the speed of his thrusts and their rhythm continues with an increased precision.

Bay moans at the amplified pleasure and has to refrain for crying out loudly because, wow, when Emmett commits to something that he has a passion for, it's always with 110% effort. Bay absolutely _loves_ that he can be an extreme perfectionist.

Emmett feels the adrenaline intensify throughout his body and welcomes the blaze that coils in the pit of his stomach, signaling that he's almost there.

They're covered in sweat and moaning frenziedly until suddenly it catches up to them.

Emmett's release hits him like a tidal wave and he spills into the condom, riding out the waves of his orgasm and shuddering in sheer satisfaction as Bay follows after him.

"Fuck, that felt amazing!" Emmett signs a moment later as he tries to catch his breath.

Bay can never explain why, but she secretly loves when Emmett signs profanities, especially during sex.

"No argument there," she signs in agreement.

Reaching down to remove the condom and dispose of it correctly, Emmett mirrors Bay and collapses next to her on the bed as they bask in the afterglow.

When Bay finds the energy, she eases herself up and hovers above Emmett's naked body. Her eyes scan intriguingly across every surface and Emmett smiles knowingly when he realises what she's doing. They call it 'damage control'.

See, they have one rule about hickeys – they could mark each other's bodies as frequently as they wanted, but it had to be in a place that could be hidden by their clothing. This rule came into effect a few months ago after a certain make out session had resulted with Emmett leaving a hickey on Bay's neck. While they are both exceedingly enthusiastic about branding each other with their personal tattooed love marks, Bay really didn't appreciate having to wear foundation all over her neck for a week straight.

Satisfied, Bay nods and stares down at Emmett.

"So the good news is that they're all hidden. The not so good news is that the whole of your torso will be black and blue tomorrow and we look really guilty of rough sex," Bay signs half serious and half casually.

Emmett snickers and then reaches up to run one hand over Bay's breasts and down the front of her bare upper body. From his examination, he notices that the marks on her body are also confined to the chest area.

"Fair play. It seems as though I've done the same amount of damage in the exact same area. And don't lie, we love rough sex," he signs, humorously.

"We really do," Bay nods shamelessly.


End file.
